Neji's Cousin
by Teera-Chan
Summary: Neji & Tenten are dating. Ino & Sakura keep trying to get Tenten to dump Neji. That's when Tenten sees Neji making out with one of his fangirls! But wait, what's this about Neji's identical cousin who's bent on making Neji's life miserable. Please read!


Tenten quietly opened the door to the apartment she shared with Ino and Sakura. Hopefully they didn't notice her absence.

"Tenten please tell me you were just getting groceries" Ino's voice warned from inside.

No such luck.

"Tenten! You were with Neji again! Weren't you?!" Sakura wailed as Tenten shut the door behind her. She smiled guiltily.

"She was" Ino sighed.

"Why do you keep going back to him" Sakura said in despair. Tenten didn't speak.

"He's _no good!" _Ino said.

"I know, I know, I think this is the 100th time you've told me that!" Tenten said back.

"Then why do you keep going back to him?" Sakura yelled.

"Because I love him" Tenten yelled before walking off to her room and locking the door behind her.

She grabbed her diary out of it hiding place and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Why do Ino and Sakura keep bugging me about Neji?! I love him and I'm not leaving him because they tell me he's a no good, arrogant, jerk! Neji **is** an arrogant jerk, but he's not no good. He's also really nice to me and I know he at least likes me! He told me so and I trust him! _

_-Tenten _

Tenten ran outside and walked down the street. She was bored and didn't feel like getting yelled at by Sakura and Ino. Suddenly she stopped dead.

There was Neji. But he wasn't alone, in fact he was making out with some fangirl. Tenten turned on her heel and ran back to the apartment. Neji didn't even notice.

She ran back to the apartment and straight to her room.

Sakura and Ino tried to follow her but she wouldn't let them in.

"Please tell us" Ino called out.

"N-Neji h-he…" Tenten voice came from onside the room, but broke of in to sobs.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before running out the door in search of Neji.

Sakura and Ino saw Neji training alone and walked up to him.

"**NEJI HYUUGA!!" **Ino screamed.

"What?" he asked icily.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TENTEN?!" **Sakura yelled. With that Neji gave them his full attention.

"What's wrong with Tenten?" he asked.

"That's what we're asking you! She's in her room sobbing because _you _did _something!" _Sakura yelled. Neji blinked.

"I don't think I did anything that would offend Tenten…unless….oh crud!" Neji said out loud and started of at a quick pace.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked. They nearly had to run to keep up with Neji.

"My house, then yours" he said simply.

"We are not letting you go anywhere _near _Tenten or our apartment, unless you can tell us _what is going on!!" _Sakura yelled.

"Look, my cousin came down from Suna. He looks just like me and is bent on making my life miserable. He keeps making out or flirting with my fangirls than they come and find me thinking that I like them. Tenten probably saw _him_ making out with one of my stupid fangirls." Neji explained walking down to his house.

"He really does seem to care about Tenten" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear. She was starting to feel bad about always trying to get Tenten to dump Neji.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to take back anything in till I meet this mysterious double of his!" Ino announced quietly in Sakura's ear. **(Ino was QUIET!? The world is officially coming to an end! Pam wore pink! And Ino was QUIET!) **

The three hurried in to the Hyuuga household.

Neji walked in to a random room and came out dragging someone who looked almost exactly like him. Sakura and Ino just stared.

Ryozo looked up and smiled flirtatiously at the girls.

"Why, what are two beautiful young girls doing with my arrogant jerk of a cousin?" he asked, once again flirtatiously.

"Did you make out with one of Neji's fangirls?" Ino snarled.

"Only to make my cousin's life miserable" Ryozo said smirking, "No real feelings for the girl, but you on the other hand…"

Ino punched him in the stomach.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Ryozo yelled.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU DO KNOW NEJI HAS A _GIRLFRIEND_ AND WHEN SHE SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOMEONE SHE THOUGHT NEJI WAS CHEATING ON HER!!!" Sakura screamed, hitting him on the head.

"Well, well, well, Neji's got himself a girlfriend. That's a bonus to making you life miserable." Ryozo smirked.

Sakura grabbed his shirt collar and drug him all the way back to the apartment with Ino and Neji on her heels.

Tenten sat on her counter with a bowl of fruit on her lap. She had been crying for at least half an hour and she couldn't cry anymore. Not to mention she was _starving! _

The door opened and she looked up to see Sakura, Ino, and _Neji!? _**(She didn't see Ryozo, because he was still on the ground.) **

She glared at Neji before reaching in to the fruit bowl she had been digging through and pulled out an apple. She threw it at him, _hard! _Someone chuckled and Tenten looked down to see _another Neji!?_**(Ryozo) **

She threw a pear at him.

"Sakura, why are you dragging someone by the collar who looks exactly like Neji and why is Neji in here?" Tenten asked in a scarily calm voice.

"How did you know which Neji was which?" asked Ino, dumbfounded.

"I know Neji, now answer my first question." Tenten said.

"We'll tell you only if you promise not to do anything to Neji in till we finish, okay?" Tenten agreed to the terms, somewhat unwillingly.

"This," Sakura said lifting Ryozo but the collar, "Is Ryozo, Neji's cousin from Suna. He was the one making out with Neji's fangirls, because he was trying to make Neji's life miserable, he didn't know Neji had you, and you know what, be glad he didn't! You wouldn't have been able to get rid of him!"

"So _he's _the reason I was in there crying my eyes out?" Tenten right eye twitched and Neji chuckled lightly to himself. Sakura and Ino were officially to frightened to speak so they just nodded there heads. Ryozo gulped.

"And _why _are you making _my _Neji-kun's life miserable?" Tenten said, kneeling down to be face to face with Ryozo. Ryozo didn't answer. Tenten walked back over to her bowl of fruit.

"Stand up" she commanded. Ryozo didn't do anything.

"_I said _**STAND UP!" **Tenten screamed. Ryozo was standing in a matter of milliseconds.

Tenten started throwing every fruit in the bowl at him. When she was out of fruit she turned to Neji.

"Neji-kun, please take Ryozo here home, then meet me, you know where" Tenten said sweetly. Neji nodded before picking Ryozo up and walking out the door, while Tenten turned and ran in to her room.

"That is one scary girl!" Ryozo announced, once he was outside.

"I heard that!" they heard a voice from inside. The 2 boys looked at each other and then simultaneously said "Oh crud!" and ran in till they were out of the apartment complex.

"Neji, I'm surprised you aren't dead! She just beat me up with _fruit!"_

"Be thankful it was fruit." Neji said simply.

Neji walked along with Ryozo in till they reached the Hyuuga household. Neji left him there and went off to his and Tenten's special place.

"Hey Neji" Tenten greeted her boyfriend as he came in to view.

"I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me" Neji said plainly.

"I just wanted to say sorry for mixing up you and Ryozo, but I only saw his back! I'm innocent!" Tenten started wailing.

"It's fine Ten"

"Ten?" Tenten said raising an eyebrow.

"Hn"

"Fine, _Ne" _Tenten said smirking.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Anything else you wanted _Ten_"

"Maybe" Tenten said coyly. Neji caught on quickly. He advanced on her wrapping his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

And now we close the curtain on the scene and give these two some privacy…

**Hi! Just a stupid one-shot I made up cause I was really, really bored! R&R! I don't mind flames, I'll use them to burn this stupid defective spacebar! I know it's really bad & really short, but don't blame me!!!**

**Sayonara, **

**Kat **


End file.
